Grounded
by crackernchinkinc
Summary: Raph finally finds something interesting on the Discovery Channel, Mikey plots world domination, and Don is pretty sure he's never going to live this down. Now all we need is some Pictionary! Oh god... this could get ugly. A comedy by Willowfly and Tauni.


Grounded

BY: Tauni and Willowfly

Proud members of the Crackernchinkinc

Summary: Raph finally finds something interesting on the Discovery Channel, Mikey plots world domination, and Don's pretty sure he's never going to live this down.

* * *

Friday night tv was boring… not only just boring, but the painful, gouge-your-eyes-out, I'd-rather-smash-my-head-against-a-rock kind of boring. No movies, no computer, no video games, no topside, no nothing was enough to make a turtle think his life had officially come to an unceremonious end. I mean… how long can four brothers stand each other in a small room with little to no entertainment before they finally just went ahead and killed each other?

Don was guessing that in about two hours there would be blood... but it was a hypothesis he wasn't all that willing to test.

Leo was already busy glaring at Raph over the back of the couch, determined to burn a fairly large hole in the back of his skull. It was all his fault they were grounded anyways, and Leo was fully content in blaming him for their current situation. The night before he had caught Raph sneaking out with this elaborate story about a Purple Dragon drug rush going down that night. But it all had seemed a little too elaborate...

Sometimes, Raph was a terrible Liar.

Of course Mikey had heard and dragged Donny half asleep out of the lab to tag along. And of course, they had taken the longest route possible to avoid going anywhere near Casey's apartment. When they finally got to the wear house on 51st and Broad, it had been empty.

Funny, highly illegal drug activity night must be Wednesdays.

And if getting dragged out of bed at one in the morning to run ragged halfway across the city to break up a drug rush that didn't even exist wasn't nearly enough torture for one night, as soon as they got back to the Lair, Mike had tripped on his own skateboard and fell flat on his shell with enough noise to wake the dead.

So much for ninja stealth.

They were doomed.

Leo could care less about the computer or topside or any of those things Splinter used for punishment, but the sheer act of being grounded was humiliating. As much as Raph and Mikey would like to act it, they weren't ten anymore, and they shouldn't have to be subjected to such degradation. But no… this is what it had come to, so glaring flaming, bloody holes into the back of Raph's head would have to suffice as revenge and entertainment for now.

Donny was growing more irritated by the second. He folded his arms across his plastron and sank into the couch a little deeper, trying his hardest to concentrate on finding his happy place and forcing himself not to scowl. But it was hard to pretend to be content when Leo was busy sending Raph death glares right over the back of his head like you wouldn't notice, Mike was humming some obnoxious song from the armchair, and Raph was flipping through channels so fast he was sure to give them all a seizure.

He didn't have time for this. No computer meant he would be set back days in updating the security system, none the less installing the new tracking system in the battle shell. At least it looked like they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

Creak…

Creak…

Despite his brother's heated glares, Mike was still busy humming something obscenely irritating under his breath, rocking that obnoxiously creaky old armchair back and fourth like a four year old in a playground swing when he had a revelation.

Eyes wide, he seemed to be on the verge of a break through.

"Do you guys think they make that Meow Mix song purposely annoying so it gets stuck in your head or something? Cause that's a really good idea. I mean, it's really, really catchy. Like, if we fed Klunk cat food I'd so buy Meow Mix cause of the song."

No one said a word. Leo sighed and Raph scowled, picking up the pace of his dizzying channel surfing until the screen was just a blur.

Yeah, Don was sure they'd all be blind and twitching, if not horrendously massacred in the end.

Even with no reply, Mike just kept on creaking that chair, humming that obnoxious Meow Mix song over and over to his heart's content.

_How could that __possibly be even __close to entertaining? _Don thought with a stifled groan. _Unless the sheer act of being annoying is entertaining..._

"Hey, guys! Do you think Klunk understands the words to that song? I mean, maybe it's like, kitty mind control or something… like, the commercial brain washes every cat that hears it and makes them all, like, kitty zombies that will only eat Meow Mix!"

"I'm sure that was their intention, Mikey" Don sighed, rolling his eyes and fighting back the urge to smash his head against the wall and end his Mikey- induced misery for good. "I bet the producers speak fluent cat and plan to use the Meow Mix song to brainwash all felines in creation to achieve world domination"

"That's gotta be it!" Mike beamed. Don cursed himself for feeding his brother's already overactive imagination. "I should go get Klunk now and see if he knows the words! Maybe I should go buy some and feed it to him and see if he'll sing the song like the cats on the commercials! We'd be rich! Then _we _could rule the world with cat zombies!"

He paused. He could practically hear the crickets…

"Or at least..." he shrugged, grinning innocently "put him on Youtube?"

The creaking stopped and was exchanged for a mortified gasp as Mike's never-ending pool of optimism seemed to suddenly run dry. Raph's finger hovered on the channel button and flicker on the screen stopped. He almost didn't want to look.

All eyes moved to Mike as he propped himself up on his knees in the ratty old chair, looking utterly mortified.

"Dude!" he gasped again "dude, who died!"

Face screwed up into an intense look of mock concentration, he took a head count. "One, two, three, four…." he hesitated. "Splinter's in the dojo, right?'

Leo rolled his eyes. "…right."

A flash of relief rushed over his face, cracking a dubious smile. "Ok, good, than nobody officially died. So why do you guys look like you're all going to a funeral or something, cause I mean, the zombies... that's sheer genius, dudes."

Raph groaned and turned back to changing the channel at breakneck speed. Don and Leo only slumped. This was going to be a VERY long night.

"Oh come on, guys!" Mike beamed with a grin, leaping up with more energy than any living being should ever be capable of. "This is great! Quality time! We can have soooo much fun!"

"You gotta be optimistic all of the time" Raph growled bitterly at the screen without turning away "cause it kinda makes me sick."

"Well that's just because you're a grump" Mikey grinned, plucking a pillow up off the floor and chucking it at Raph's unsuspecting head.

On impact, Raph dropped the remote and flew to his feet with a dangerous sideways smirk, making everyone jump about two feet out of their seats. This was going to be bad.

"You are so dead."

Leo sunk deeper into the couch. "Oh god" he moaned, palming his face then exchanging glances with Don who still looked like he was going to that proverbial funeral.

And like a blur, Mike was off, shrieking like a banshee and tipping over furniture like his life depended on it. But with Raph, you never knew what he would do once he managed to get a hold of you. He could look just as menacing as any monster or foot ninja they'd ever faced any day of the week.

Halfway to the kitchen, Mike stopped in his tracks, gawking wide-eyed at the television screen like his feet had been glued to the floor.

"Duuuude! What the…"

But he only had a second to stare before was plowed into the ground by a flying tackle and Raph had pinned him down, proclaiming victory by pressing his brother's face into the concrete.

"Gotcha you little shit." Raph grinned, pressing Mike's face down harder into the floor till he started to make strange whimpering sounds. "Now who's your daddy?"

"Raph! G' off m' face!" Mike moaned lamely, trying to struggle free. "Look… look on th' tv!"

Raph almost hesitated before looking, but that honest twinkle in his brother's eyes only came to him when there was something really good about to happen, way better than any stupid cat food joke he could ever manage to pound them over the head with.

Raph's gaze caught the screen and he almost lost it. Lions- there were lions on the tv… lions _fucking. _And not only were they fucking, but they seemed to be damn well enjoying it too.

Mikey was instantly in tears rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach like he was going to die of laughter. Raph tried his best not to grin as he watched with a spreading silent smirk, then met the confused looks on Don and Leo's faces, completely oblivious. They had turned around in their seats to watch Mike get drilled into the floor, and they didn't even _know _that there were two lions having the time of their lives in high definition right behind them.

"Jeez, Don, I didn't know you were freaky like that" Raph jabbed, trying to hold back a chuckle "I mean, if that's what you're into, sure, but do ya hafta advertise it?"

Don and Leo were staring at the both of them like they were crazy, watching Mikey having a conniption over nothing. That is- until Raph gestured to the screen with a wicked grin.

Slowly, they turned and Leo instantly paled.

"Don…" he said weakly. He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. "Are they…"

Don looked equally mortified, but more embarrassed than anything. He smiled meekly before answering. "Uh huh."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence as Mikey managed to pull himself together and ogle unabashedly at the screen, grinning wickedly with Raph without a trace of shame. Leo and Don , on the other hand, looked like they were about to keel over and die.

Whatever lion sex was like, it must have been great, because those two were _definitely _enjoying themselves. Their primal moans and grunts were filling the Lair in the sudden slack-jawed silence as some dry British narrator accounted every gory detail of the act.

Finally, Raph broke down and chuckled, smacking Don lightly on the back of the head.

"Man, Donny, this is messed up. You get a rise offa this or something?"

Don sank down into the couch a little farther and blushed as he stammered "It's… it's the Discovery Channel! I… I SO DO NOT!"

Instantly Mike was rolling on the floor in tears again, howling just about as loud as those lions were.

"Yeah, right. This is some kinda freaky fetish of yours ain't it. Damn, Donny, that's just wrong!"

Don laughed nervously and grinned a timid little grin. "I… I wasn't even watching this!"

"_Sure _you weren't Donny boy" Mikey giggled almost uncontrollably. "It's ok if you want to do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

Immediately, Mike and Raph shared a glance and the urge to laugh was infectious. _The song! Oh god... the song!_

And then, in a blink of an eye, the world went to chaos. Mike was singing, no, seranading Donny perched up on the coffee table, belting out every last disgusting little word of that wretched song, complete with hand motions and the x-rated version of interpretive dance.

Yes, Don was sure of it- he would never live this down.

Raph was trying his hardest not to laugh his ass off, and Leo looked like any minute now he was most definately going to keel over and die.

Maybe that was his funeral they all were going to.

"Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up"

Leo moaned in displeasure at the sight of Mikey giving him said 'thumbs up' with a wink. Raph was in hysterics by now, and it was so not helping.

"You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time"

If it was possible to die of embarrassment, Don was sure he would have already been dead and buried. He turned to Leo, who was looking utterly mortified, then to Raph practically giving himself a hernia behind him. Oh, this was bad.

"Somebody stop him... PLEASE" Donatello moaned, but Raph seemed to have converted to the dark side for the time being, and Leo looked too mortified to move.

"Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means 'Small Craft Advisory'  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine 'Tool Time' you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch 'X-Files'"

Jaws dropped and the world paused for silence for just a hitch. Mike was standing there wide-eyed on the coffee table making a little 'x' in Donny's face with a grin- a purely evil, wretched grin.

"That's... That's DISGUSTING" Leonardo groaned, pressing both hands to cover his face. "Who would ever even _write_ a song like that!"

"You never heard of it before?" Raph teased between the chuckles. "Damn, you're the biggest prude on Earth!"

"Yeah! And Don's freakier than all of us put together!" Mikey squealed with tears in his eyes, still standing two feet taller than he should be upon the coffee table.

"I told you I wasn't even watching that!" Don groaned, trying not to whine as he shot a look at Raph "You were the one that changed the channel, so maybe you're the one with the fetish! I don't even have the remote! "

And sure enough, there was the remote lying abandoned on the floor, mocking them. Instantly, Leo moved to snatch it up.

"I am so changing this."

But before he could make his move, Mike was on top of him in a flash, screaming "noooooo!" at the top of his lungs, reaching an octave none of them even knew was even in existence.

It didn't take long for the Battle of the Remote to become a full out war, all four of them tangled on a heap on the floor where all usual fighting etiquette was thrown to the wind.

After five minutes of chaos and possible mass destruction, Leo managed to wrench free of Mikey's grip on his bandana tails and recover from a serious foot in the face, emerging from the heap victorious, the all-coveted remote in hand.

Suddenly, the room went dark, and everyone tangled in the heap at his feet moaned pitifully.

"Ok, no more tv for now" Leo sighed, still looking slightly pale. "Let's just… lets find something else to do."

On the floor, Mike had managed to entangle himself, but Raph still had Don draped all over him, looking like he was in pain.

"Jeez, Don, are you horny tonight or what!" Raph chuckled, kicking his brother off of him, leaving him splayed out on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Who… elbowed… me… in the stomach! Ugh!" Donny groaned, looking more embarrassed than ever. Raph was just tearing him apart tonight.

Mike and Raph couldn't help but laugh, watching their brother writhing in the fetal position on the floor. Only Leo had the tact to actually help him back onto the couch.

Once seated, Don threw a scowl in Mike's direction. "I blame you for this" he groaned, still rubbing at the sore spot on his stomach.

Mikey looked offended. "_Moi? _Oh, I would never, oh so horny brother of mine!"

Don could only flush and didn't say a word. Somehow he knew he would never live this down.

Raph plopped heavily down onto the couch and leaned his elbow on the armrest, already looking bored again after such a fiasco. "So what do we do now?"

Mike rubbed his chin as in deep thought, and Don grabbed a nearby pillow to smack him with, but not for a reason even close to being connected with revenge. _Oh no_. He didn't want Mikey to hurt himself thinking that hard, so his only option was to stop him before he brain damaged himself more than he already seemed to be. He _was _just plotting to take over the world with the Meow Mix song a second ago, so there just had to be some kind of hemorrhage or devastating injury going on somewhere in there. However, before he could smack those poisonous thoughts out of his brother's orange masked head, Mike had stopped his 'deep thought' and stuck his thick finger dramatically into the air.

"Ah-hah! I know!" Mike called, leaping up to his feet, his hand still in the air. "Let's play a game!"

The three brothers groaned in unison.

"Mike, hell no. I'd rather be bored outta my skull than play onna your stupid games." Raph uttered a low growl, looking towards Leonardo for something, anything they could do. "Next idea?"

"Aw, come on, guys!" Mikey whined loudly, his face pulling into a pitiful pout.

The same puppy-dog pout that usually got him everything and anything his heart desired from his poor, ususpecting brothers. Or, two of them, at least. All it gave Raph was heartburn.

Raph shrugged and held a hand out, opening his mouth to suggest something, Mike piping up and talking over him. "Oh, I got an idea! Don, where's your top hat?"

Don blushed, ducking his head slightly, remembering the day he had traded his worn fedora hat in for a top hat, finding it much classier. Now he shrouded it away in his lab, for memories only.

Mike waited expectantly, his face pulled back into an expectant grin.

Oh, he could lie, all right. But Mikey knew it was more than likely in Don's lab. He was terrible at hiding things, after all.

But Don knew that even if he attempted to lie, the kid was sure to go ripping through his lab like an F5 tornado, overturning tables and completely demolishing the lab.

With a sigh he decided it would be safer to just give in. "Second cabinet from the left, third drawer, behind the electric blankets."

Mike gave his trademark, award-winning smile, his eyes twinkling in that alarming, watch-your-back sort of way and dashed off into the hallway.

"Damnit, Donny, what the hell was up with that?" Raph glowered in the direction of his brother, "Nows we gotta somehow talk 'em outta playin' some gay ass game!" He took a threatening step towards his intelligent brother.

Don smiled apologetically and felt himself trying his hardest to melt into the pillows. It hadn't worked thus far, so why was he even still trying?

"Raph, cool it."Leo's voice was hard as he looked right at Raphael. "We will get through thi-" he was harshly interrupted when a pained cry came from the direction of the lab and Don twisted around on the couch, moaning as if in severe agony when the sound of metal crashing to the ground echoed sharply around the Lair.

"And there goes the new trackers," he complained, rubbing a hand over his head, a headache starting to push at it at the very thought of fixing them back up again. That had taken weeks, and in mere seconds, his brother had destroyed them all.

"'M ok!" Mike called out after a moment.

"Kinda hoped he knocked himself silly," Raph grumbled, meeting Leo's stare evenly. "Well, maybe not silly... more like, dead."

That earned him a twin pair of disproving glares. Everyone always hated his morbid humor.

"Awe, come on! Lighten up, guys. God knows what he's gunna make us suffer through. All I wanna do is just forget this ever happened!"

Don snorted under his breath. "Likewise."

When Mike wandered back into the living area he was fingering the black, slightly aged top hat, turning it over in his hands curiously.

"Okay, Mike, I'll bite. What game?" Leo circled the couch and sat next to Don, grabbing the pillow that lay there and placing it on his lap.

"I can't tell you. I have to show you!" Again he dashed off, zipping into his room to rummage around.

"Of course," Don muttered under his breath. "He can trek through his messy, horrible, disaster area of a room without so much as a problem, but can't go through my nice, clean, organized lab without wrecking everything. That place was spotless!"

Leo patted his arm sympathetically, the room falling silent aside from the heated sighs from Raphael.

He was_ not_ looking forward to this.

Soon Mike came zipping back in, four pads of paper tucked safely under his arm and a bundle of newly sharpened pencils in one hand, decrepit hat in the other. With a flurry he placed them on the coffee table, looking around with a proud smile, waiting for the first reaction.

"Awh, hell no, Mike."

Mikey frowned. That wasn't really the response he had in mind.

"I ain't playin' no gay ass drawin' game." Raph stood and turned sharply on his heel. Mike's mind whirled for a moment, looking for ideas to keep the hotheaded turtle in the living room, and rope him into playing. As the plan unraveled in his head he hid a tiny smile.

"You just don't wanna play 'cause you can't draw." He said smugly, crossing his arms while he waited for a reply from his brother.

Raph stopped dead in his tracks, his shoulders visibly tensed. With his shell still facing his brothers, he clutched and unclenched his fists experimentally. "It aint' that I can't, its just that I don't wanna play yer stupid game, that's all."

If there was one thing Raphael hated, it was being told what he could and could not do.

Too bad Mikey was just looking to push his buttons.

"Please!" Mike laughed, "We all see right through you! You're just scared that you'll look like an idiot!"

Don and Leo both shared expressions of shock.

Thing number two Raphael hated: being told he was afraid of something.

Thing number three: Looking like an idiot.

With a rush Raph turned again on his heels, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Leo tensed and Don hid a smile, silently cheering Raph on. Mike broke stuff in his lab, so maybe Raph would unkowingly be his avenger.

_Let the fight rage on._

"I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Soooo," Mike said, rocking innocently on his heels, his hands clasped behind his shell. "Wanna play a game?"

Raph looked at the youngest for a minute, eyes narrowing even more, before glancing over at Leo and Don. They had not made a move to leave, even though both of them hadn't exactly said that they did not want to participate, either.

Hiding a defeated sigh he walked forward, his eyes locking on Mike once more. "No. But I am gunna sit here an watch you all make fools outta yerselves." Without another word he sat himself heavily on a nearby chair.

Satisfied with the answer for the time being, Mike turned and grabbed the paper and pencils. He handed one to Don and one to Leo, then turned to Raph, thrusting them into his lap before the angry turtle could say another word. And then, quick as a fly, say down on the floor in his own, chosen spot.

Raph grabbed at the items thrust at him and prepared to throw them back. "I sai-"

"Ok, so how to play Pictionary," Mike said, cutting Raph off for the second time, ignoring the snarls coming form his area. "I have folded some papers in this here hat," he picked up the hat and waved it around a bit before setting it back down. "One of you will go first. Oh I know! Me!" He made a show of putting his hand into the hat and digging around. "I will pick a paper," he grabbed one folded scrap, "and it has something on it that I gotta draw! You guys gotta watch me draw it, and whoever answers correctly gets a point, and he is the next one to draw! First to ten points wins!"

They were quiet for a moment, Don sighing at his blank paper, Raph looking as if he might snap his pencil in half, and Leo straightening out his paper pad with such concentration that only the obsessive compulsive turtle he was could produce.

"Mikey, why did you have folded papers to begin with?" Don asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, I knew that one day you would all come to your senses and play Pictionary with me!" Another brilliant Mikey-smile later, they were again in stunned (or in Raph's case annoyed) silence.

"Ok, Mikey. You go first." Leo urged, an excited glint in his eyes, already relishing the competition. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Mike seemed to radiate happiness. Without hesitating he placed his pad on the coffee table and unfolded his slip of paper, making a show of doing it in secrecy by shrugging his shoulders up and turning to the side. Once he felt he had a good enough look at the word, he put it down and readied his pencil.

"Ready?" No one responded, so Mike just kept talking. "Ok from here on out I can't talk."

"Thank God," Raph said under his breath.

Mike drew a quick circle, nearly perfect.

"Wheel," Don put in the obvious, but Mike shook his head and put an S like shape starting from the bottom of the circle and the second curve touching the middle of the outlined circle.

"Tea pot," Leo said, right after Raph said (a bit louder than he had meant to), "those things you put flowers in!"

Shaking his head to both replies Mike then put a C shape opposite of the S, the tips of the inside of the circle and the curves outside.

Everyone was now in a confused silence.

"I thought you was supposed to be good at drawin'." Raph grunted with a pleased smile.

Mike's face scrunched up and he scribbled on the paper 'I am!'. Don told him that wasn't fair and Mike crossed it out.

"Then what the hell is that?" Raph just kept egging him on.

Mike rolled his eyes at his brothers and then thickened the S with another S right next to it, placing a sideways V in the circle.

Don took a breath and then said in an unsure voice, "Elephant?"

"DING DING DING!" Mike called with a smile that could light up a room, "Donatello gets one point!"

Even though Don tried to hide it, since he was originally against this game in the first place, his face showed a proud little smile.

"Okay, Donny, your turn. Pick from the hat and don't let Leo see what it is!" Mike said as he handed over the hat.

Leo glared at his younger brother, irritated Mike would accuse him, of all people, of cheating.

Then the leader turned his eyes back to Don who had picked his slip of paper and returned the hat, surprised to see Don looking at him with his brows raised high.

Letting his mouth drop slightly and his brows follow suit, Leo just stared at Don.

Donny pursed his lips and then lifted a finger, pointing down and twirling it around. It said 'turn around', and Leo rolled his eyes, giving an annoyed grunt before doing so.

It took no more than two seconds before Don glanced at the paper, tucked it under his leg and called out, "Okay, ready!"

Raph grabbed the bottom of his chair and dragged it forward a good foot, still not wanting to admit he was actually playing this game, but always loved the chance to one up Leo.

Don drew a quick rectangle that was slightly tapered; heavy on the bottom and thinner at the top.

"Cup," Leo said, but Don shook his head.

He then drew a few horizontal lines that were evenly parted from each other.

Mike looked at it and then said, "Party hat?"

One more shake later and Don drew three lines coming from the top of the object and outwards off the page.

"Hah! Lighthouse!" Raph called out, just as loud as he had last time. Don looked up, completely stunned.

"Did I get it right?" Suddenly he felt very unsure of himself and was beginning to wish that he had blown them all off and went to his room to brood.

"N-no, you're right! Point for Raph!" Don grinned.

Raph's chest puffed out a little in pride. Look at him, getting an answer right before Leo! Raph turned his gaze to the leader of the group, pride shining in hi-

"Ok, Raph, your turn!"

Raph fell about three shades paler, all thoughts of victory far from his mind. Him? Draw? No no NO!

He was here to watch and laugh, to point out what a crappy artist Leo was, and to instigate. Not to play this stupid game!

But he saw no way out of it other than storming off to his room to, you guessed it, brood. If he did that, however, Leo would have the satisfaction of lecturing him, Splinter would give him infinity plus flips, Don would roll his eyes and sigh, and Mike would pull out that fucking annoying pout that somehow always made HIM the enemy.

Raph willed his hands not to shake as he grabbed for the hat, swallowing thickly as he snatched up a crumpled piece of paper. He handed the hat back and stole a glance at Leo, the smug look on his older brothers face making him want to stab his eyes out with his pencil.

He sucked in a gulp of air and unfolded the paper, wincing slightly.

_Oh god. How the hell did I manage to grab the HARDEST damn thing in that hat? Shit shit shit. How am I gunna pull this one off? _

He was panicking, but kept it inward, staring at his paper, not realizing how long he had been quiet until Leo's voice reached his ears.

"You ready Raph? We can change the paper if it's too hard for you."

_Oh, that bastard._

With a dull snarl he crunched the small, previously folded paper up in his hand and tossed it over his shoulder, snatching up the paper and pencil. He bent over it, shaking his head and starting with an oval.

"A squished circle." Leo called, his voice showing that he was smiling wickedly, enjoying every moment of this.

Raph didn't even bother to look up or shake his head, drawing a smaller circle on top.

Ideas were shouted, everything from 'a carrot' to 'a fork'. And after a few minutes of scribbling and erasing he felt he was done. He motioned that he was done and they stared at it, tilting their heads this way and that, even getting up behind him to see it from his point of view.

After another two minutes of wrong guesses, Don finally said, "Ok. We give up, what is it?"

"It's the Statue 'a Liberty, dumbass!" Raph gruffed, completely confused on how they couldn't see it.

"Oh..." Mike said dumbly. "I don't see it." He grabbed the paper from Raph and held it in front of his face. "Why's she only got one boob, dude?"

"That's the damn book!" He scowled, going to snatch the paper back. He was interrupted by Don who took it before he managed to.

"You know her crown has seven spikes, why'd you draw only three? And why are they straight up?"

Raph assumed this was why he had called it a fork some thousand guesses back.

Raph found himself growling and leaping forward once more, fingers actually brushing the paper before Leo, annoying, quick Leo, grabbed it.

"And you know that she wears a robe, not a miniskirt, right?" Leo asked, finally holding the paper out. Raph vicariously ripped it out of his hands.

"I know that!" He spat, a perverted smile quicking the sides of his lips. "I just thought she'd look better in a miniskirt, is all."

At this Mikey burst out laughing and slung an arm over Raph' shoulder, "Dude, then you should give it to Donny, help him in his needs o' hornyness tonight!"

Don had been laughing up until that point and abruptly stopped, a flush of anger reigning on his face, "That is NOT true!" With that he leapt forward and ripped the paper out of Raph's hands, crumbling it up.

"Awh, see how quickly he reacts! Its gotta be true!" Mike chuckled, Raph resting his hands on his knees from laughing.

"Is not and stop it!" Don pouted, folding his arms and dropping the paper.

Leo came up behind him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "Guys, come on, stop-"

"I bet that's why he's always on the computer so fuckin m-" Raph was quickly cut off when Don barreled into him and Mikey, causing all three to fall to the ground in a heap.

Mikey, still giggling, was able to wiggle out of the small fight between the two brothers and stood up looking at Leo. With a quick shrug he called out, "Turtle pile!" and jumped onto Don and Raph, causing both turtles to groan beneath him.

Somehow Raph was able to snatch Mike from the top of the pile and sat on him, laughing as Mikey moaned, and Don was off to the side, laughing so hard that he was in a fetal position, obviously forgetting the fact that they were all on the floor in the first place because of a joke against him.

Shrugging lightly, Leo snuck up behind Raph and then shoved him off of Mikey, helping his baby brother up with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Mike asked, smirking as Raph picked himself up off the floor.

"Two against one," Leo said, "You flank him and I will take him head on."

Silly Leo, never able to get out of leader mode, but Mike nodded anyways and with that they were off, Don tagging along not far behind as he grinned.

_One day down, just two more weeks to go._

* * *

_A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! Ashley wrote till Raph said 'What do we do now?' and I (Tauni) wrote everything after that. We would both like to thank our other partner in crime Ming, who helped us both a lot! THANKS MING -gives pasta salad-_-

You're uh... giving pasta salad to Ming? ok... then i get to hire an exorist for her cat xD (and my present's better, btw.) So yeah, so much for scary stories on holloween, but I think me writing comedy was scary enough. It was really, really hard for me, but thanks to my TMNT bffs, I got the job done. I could have never done it without them! Soooo... reveiw please?

_Happy Halloween everyone, hope you enjoy this 6,600 words treat!_


End file.
